The primary goal of this proposal is to investigate the role of growth hormone and glucagon in diabetes mellitus. This goal will be accomplished by determining a series of 48 consecutive 30 minute constantly withdrawn blood samples in normal controls, chemical diabetics, and juvenile and adult-onset diabetics under physiologic conditions. The mean of these 48 thirty minute samples results in the 24 hour integrated concentration of the substances measured (true glucose, insulin in non-insulin requiring subjects, growth hormone, and glucagon). The initial phase of this project will include a comparison of integrated concentrations of growth hormone, and glucagon in subjects with normal and abnormal carbohydrate tolerance. Subsequent studies include an evaluation of the influence of plasma concentrations of endogenously released pancreatic glucagon on growth hormone release. The final portion of this project will evaluate the effect of control of diabetes (specifically the fluctuations of blood glucose) on integrated concentrations of growth hormone and glucagon. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Lee, P. A., Plotnick, L. P. Steele, R. E., Thompson, R. G., and Blizzard, R. M. Integrated concentrations of luteinizing hormone and puberty. J. Clin. Endocrinol. and Metab. 43:168-172, 1976. Graham, G. G., Nakashima, J., Thompson, R. G., and Blizzard, R. M. Metabolic and Hormonal Responses to a Protein-Glucose Meal in Normal Infants and in Marasmus and Marasmic Kwashiorkor. Pediatric Research. 10:832, 1976.